Ashley-Terri Friendship
The friendship between Ashley Kerwin and Terri MacGregor formed before the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation, as they met sometime before the start of the series, but were best friends up until Terri's transfer to a private school. They did, however, have their fights, as Terri left Ashley when she became an outcast, but they became friends again in Shout (2) and they maintained their friendship until Terri's departure. Friendship history Season 1 In''' Mother and Child Reunion (2), Ashley and Terri are seen at Degrassi's reunion, giving a tour of the school. In Family Politics, Ashley is excited for the new school year and is complaining to Terri about how annoying Toby is while she's putting up her campaign posters. They run into Paige and she mentions that she hadn't seen them all summer. They look at her clothes while Paige states, "New year, new look, new Paige". In '''Eye of the Beholder, Ashley keeps insisting that Terri attend the dance that night and finally convinces her. She gives Terri a total makeover to help boost her self-esteem around guys, but leaves Terri alone with Paige Michalchuk, who gives Terri alcohol, saying it will help calm her nerves when it actually does the reverse thing. Terri show up drunk to the dance, and Ashley is astounded, doing her best to hide Terri's drunken state from the principal Mr Raditch and other teachers. Ashley is with Terri the next day when they discover that Paige stabbed Terri in the back to get to Spinner Mason. In''' Parents' Day, Ashley is happy for Terri when Toby's mother Anne Marie Isaacs, a casting agent, is interested in her. In '''The Mating Game, Ashley confides in Terri about her insecurities about Jimmy, who tells her not to worry, but she doesn't listen and insults her ("I can't believe I'm taking relationship advice from someone who hasn't even been on a date!"). This upsets Terri, and she leaves. The next day, Ashley apologizes to Terri and tells her that she was way out of line. In Secrets and Lies, Ashley confesses to Terri that she intends to disown her father Robert Kerwin as he is gay, but Terri suggests she reconsider, as Terri's mother passed away and she wanted Ashley to be grateful that she even has a choice as to whether she wants her father in her life or not. Ashley ends up reconciling with him later. In Cabaret, Ashley and Terri want to take part in Degrassi's Cabaret, so they form a band called "Two Girls and a Keyboard". Paige wants to be in the band and uses Terri's hobby for tarot card reading to trick Ashley to letting her join. When she agrees, Paige then suggests that the name be changed to Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens, while Ashley says the name is inappropriate and prefers to call it "Three Girls and a Keyboard". Tension also arises when Paige and Ashley argue over performing different versions of their song. Annoyed by Paige's attitude, Ashley quits the band before the talent show, but soon discovers Paige and Terri are a hit. In the end, the three girls reconcile and re-form their band, calling it "PMS". In Jagged Little Pill, Ashley invites Terri, Paige and Hazel over for a slumber party whilst Kate and Jeff were away. Later, she gets high off ecstasy, and invites more people. When she gets out of control and insults everyone there except for Terri, they all left the party, disgusted at Ashley's behavior. The next day, Terri and Toby comfort a broken-down Ashley, who has lost her friends (besides Terri) and her reputation. Season 2 In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Terri and Ashley dress up for the 8th grade only dance together, and Paige makes a snide remark about Ashley's outfit. In Karma Chameleon, when Ashley and Terri are getting ready for picture day, Sean calls Ashley and asks her out. Ashley is enlightened and says yes. After the phone call Ashley thinks that her life is going perfectly until Terri tells her that she thinks it isn't such a great idea to go out with Sean when Jimmy wants to get back together with her, but Ashley brushes it off telling Terri that she'll understand "if someone loves you." Terri is offended, but when Ashley apologizes Terri only hears half of it. The next day at picture day word gets around that Ashley is going out with Sean, which seems like she apologized to Jimmy for no reason and that she doesn't want a relationship with him. When it's time to take pictures, Paige, with her clique, motions Terri to come over. Terri abandons her old best friend, and Ashley is left crying without any friends. In Shout (2), Ashley, Terri, Paige, and Hazel perform as PMS at a band competition. Ashley and Terri seem to have rekindled their friendship. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Ashley and Terri talk about the death of Craig Manning's father Albert Manning and Terri gives Ashley advice on how to help him. Season 3 Although Ashley is not there when Terri is put in her coma, in I Want Candy, she has Paige and Spinner take her to see Terri. After seeing her large gash on her head, Ashley is disturbed and leaves. This is the last interaction between Ashley and Terri. Trivia *They were both good friends with Paige Michalchuk, though Ashley's relationship with her was somewhat tempestuous. *Ashley and Terri were two members of P.M.S., the third member being Paige. *In the opening credits of Seasons 1 and 2, Ashley and Terri were singing the show's theme and standing next to each other in the same footage. *Ashley and Terri's friendship was featured heavily in Season 1. *In both The Mating Game and Karma Chameleon, Ashley insulted Terri's lack of knowledge of relationships due to the fact that she had never had a boyfriend until Rick Murray in Season 3. *Both have been taken advantage of by Paige. *Terri sometimes found it difficult to stand up to Ashley. *Terri was the first person to know that Ashley felt suffocated by Jimmy. The second was Toby. *Terri's last scene on the series was with Ashley. *Even though Ashley and Terri were best friends, Ashley was not a part of the bullying that Rick was subjected to for putting her in a coma. *Ashley never really believed that Terri was psychic. *Both were a part of the first band to be shown on Degrassi: The Next Generation. *Both helped Paige deal with her rape. *Ashley encouraged Terri to be with Spinner, which was eventually sabotaged by Paige, who got Terri drunk. *Neither were seen graduating from Degrassi: Ashley dropped out to be a musician and Terri transferred to a private school to get away from Rick. *Terri thought that Ashley wanted to have sex with Jimmy in The Mating Game for the wrong reasons, and ended up being right. *Terri and Ashley were best friends in Season 1. However, in later seasons they weren't as close because Terri chose Paige over Ashley. *Both had pulled a "Stephanie Kaye". **Ashley was embarrassed by her stepbrother, Toby. **Terri got drunk at a school dance. *Terri was the person who convinced Ashley to give her father, who had just come out to her, another chance. *Although Terri and Ellie Nash were two of Ashley's best friends, they did not really know each other. *They both made their first appearances in Mother and Child Reunion (2). *They were both members of Archie Simpson's Grade 9 homeroom class 9F from 2002 to 2003. *Terri thought that Ashley's ex-boyfriend Craig Manning was cute. *They were the first members of the Class of 2006 to be introduced. Gallery 103_Family_Politics_021.jpg 103_Family_Politics_023.jpg 103 Family Politics 025.jpg 103 Family Politics 026.jpg 103 Family Politics 028.jpg 103 Family Politics 076.jpg 103 Family Politics 084.jpg 103 Family Politics 085.jpg 103 Family Politics 088.jpg 103 Family Politics 089.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 059.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 078.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 079.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 131.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 132.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 134.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 141.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 144.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 187.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 190.jpg 105 Parents Day 027.jpg 105 Parents Day 029.jpg 105 Parents Day 033.jpg 105 Parents Day 038.jpg 105 Parents Day 059.jpg 105 Parents Day 091.jpg 105 Parents Day 092.jpg 105 Parents Day 094.jpg 105 Parents Day 095.jpg 106 The Mating Game 032.jpg 106 The Mating Game 034.jpg 106 The Mating Game 036.jpg 106 The Mating Game 084.jpg 106 The Mating Game 168.jpg 106 The Mating Game 169.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 110.jpg 108 Secrets and Lies 008.jpg 108 Secrets and Lies 010.jpg MIB2.jpg 640px-Untitled 4.png 465.png Jagged Little Pill 84.png Jagged Little Pill 85.png Jagged Little Pill 94.png Normal th degrassi108066.jpg Normal th degrassi108069.jpg Normal th degrassi108070.jpg 113_004.jpg 109 003.jpg GJWHF1.11.jpg DBTH1.03.jpg Tumblr l4ybsddZK01qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l4ybru0dcX1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6qj73tBq91qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l77vylNL5q1qc1tpr.jpg TANE2.02.jpg 062410degrassijt.jpg MIAB1.13.jpg Tumblr l5zgk3Jp6M1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7l3eb51Qt1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l4ybsddZK01qc1tpr.jpg|link=Terri MacGreggor 1x08 64.png 1x08 65.png 1x08 55.png 1x08 48.png 1x09 01.png 1x09 02.png 1x09 04.png 1x09 16.png 1x09 18.png 1x09 19.png 1x09 20.png 1x09 30.png 1x09 31.png Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg Cabaret (16).png Rthdtgh.jpg 80517-degrassi2.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg Karmac (4).png Karmac (2).png Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg Wsash1.jpg Kc0002.jpg Kc0006.jpg PMS (Degrassi Band).jpg Tumblr l4qcoyGICy1qc1tpr.jpg 103 Family Politics 090.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 018.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 023.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 024.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 027.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 060.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 078.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 080.jpg 106 The Mating Game 001.jpg 113 001.jpg Cabaret (2).png Cabaret (10).png Cabaret (18).png Lfafioago.png Ioawqorajl.png Terri-ashley.png Terri-ashley1.png Ashley-terri2.png TerriAshley.PNG Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Tumblr inline nirs14SoAL1qapogg.png Season1-9.jpg Season1-6.jpg Degrassi010710.jpg Season1-2.jpg Ash Jim Ter 109.jpg Wdc0080.jpg Wdc0078.jpg Ashley-end-credits.png Ashley-paige-terri-hazel.png Ashley-paige-terri.png Ashley-jimmy-terri.png Ashley-snake-terri-paige.png Terri-paige-ashley.png Terri-ashley2.png Ashley-end-credits2.png Terri1.png Terri-pissed1.png Terri-paige-ashley2.png Terri-ashley4.png Ashley-terri.png Terri-ashley3.png Paige-ashley-terri.png Terri-paige-ashley3.png Ashley-paige-terri-tobys-mom.png Jt-ashley-toby-terri.png Terri-paige-ashley1.png 0223.jpg Th degrassiS2E14 111.jpg Tumblr mlaxqmwrka1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Th degrassiS2E18 145.jpg Degrassi The Next Generation, Season 1.jpg Season1.jpg 9424200 orig.jpg 20140403 C8570 PHOTO EN 38816.jpg AshleyTerri.png AshleyPaigeEllieTerri.png AshleyPaigeHazelTerri.png AshleyTerriHazelPaige.png Ashley-terri-ashleys-mom.png Jagged Little Pill 08.png Jagged Little Pill 22.png Relax0013.jpg Season2fullcast.gif drunk.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts